


they’re literally lesbians...

by karlspaintednails



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnap - fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cottagecore, Flowers, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Picnics, dream is a huge simp, dreamnap, sapnap is so frigging soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlspaintednails/pseuds/karlspaintednails
Summary: they’re not actually lesbians but it works idka short soft fanfic that includes a lot of simping, flowers, picnics, cottagecore lore and fluff~all sfw :)also available on wattpad!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	1. flower boy crush

The 3 dream team boys: Sap, George and Dream, all decided to go on a walk. It was nice and relaxing as they decided to get some exercise worked up in their legs after long hours of streaming together. 

Dream has slowly been crushing on Sapnap ever since he could remember. Everything about him was adorable: his laugh, his smile, his hair, the way his face scrunched up when he would focus hard on something or the way he would scream when he would get jumped scared. Other simple little things made him perfect like how good he can play minecraft, how he talks broken english and how he makes Dream sometimes scared to 1v1 him. 

During their walk, Sapnap would constantly get distracted over little things like flies and bees swarming around them or if he saw a dog, he has to let the other two know. 

While Sapnap was, yet again, distracted, Dream couldn't help but laugh and watch in glee. 

"Oooohh~ does someone have a crush...?" George said from beside him. 

"Wh- what??" Dream turned, startled at George presents and automatically started blushing. "No.. He's just a friend, a really pret- GREAT friend.." 

"Oh of course! I'm sure it's JUST a friend, mhmm" George teased, lightly pushing Dream's shoulder. 

"I swear, it's not like that. I just think he's..." Dream stopped in the middle of his conversation to look over at Sapnap. 

He was crouched down and picking up pretty, yellow flowers he found by the tree, collecting them into a makeshift bouquet. Dream watched in awe when he saw the happy look on Sapnap's face when they locked eyes, smiling over at him from afar. 

"Dream... Hello?" George waved his hand in front of his face. "What did you say Sapnap was?"

"..S- sorry, what did you say?" Dream said, finally focusing on George again. 

George sighed, shaking his head a bit before looking back at Dream, "You really like him, don't you?" George said from beside him. 

Dream froze up, blush started to form onto his cheeks as he felt stuck, no longer able to hide his feelings anymore. "I- uhm.."

"It's okay, Dream" George cut him off, "You can have a crush, it's not a sin to have one of those" He finished with a laugh. 

"..Really? You're not upset?" Dream asked hesitantly. 

"Of course not, why would i be? I'm not homophobic, plus i think it's cute!" George said, genuinely happy and excited. "Just don't make me feel like a 3rd wheel"

Dream giggled, "Yay that's great, thanks George" Dream replied.

"Sooo~ when are you gonna tell him?" George started, acting like a fangirl. 

"Tell him what?" Dream asked. 

"That you like him, duuuuh!!!" George yelled out slightly loud. 

"SHH!!" Dream said to him, thankful that Sapnap didn't hear what George said. "I- i don't know yet... i don't even know if i like him that way! Is it really that obvious?"

"Um.. yes. You legit can't stop looking at him from afar and get distracted everytime" George stated, "..and you're constantly showing him affection and you blush a lot when you're around him"

Dream became embarrassed as George noticed these small yet strong details about him, but he just can't help it. Dream didn't know if he really liked Sapnap 100% yet, he was still on the line if it's just friends being friendly..

"What? No i don't—" Before Dream could finish responding, Sapnap came rushing back to the two of them. Dream turned around and was faced with a very pretty sight..

Sapnap had collected a variety of coloured flowers all mixed into a pretty bouquet and had a few tucked behind both of his ears, making him look like a pretty fairy that came to hi. His hands and pants were all messy from the dirt and plants he was playing with. His face lit up a large smile and happy eyes as he came over and had his hand out to Dream with the bouquet of flowers. "For you!" Sapnap said. 

Dream internally explode with compassion and adoration as this was the last straw for him. Sapnap's appearance and actions was all it look for Dream to realize he was slowly falling and simping for Sapnap. Blood started falling from his nose as he couldn't handle his head rush excitement. 

"T- thank you Sappy~" Dream said as he quickly wiped away the blood from his nose and took the bouquet from Sapnap's hands. 

"You're welcome!" Sapnap said cheerfully. 

"H- hey what about me?" George said, sarcastically offended.

Sapnap rolled his eyes, "I only got them for Dream because he treats me better then you" He said and stuck his tongue out to him. 

"Oh, you have no idea" George smirked and looked over at Dream. "I'm sure he does~"

Dream looked over at George and knew what he was referring to. He gave him a look and covered his blush with the flowers. "Shut up!" He yelled to George. 

"Hmm? What are you guys talking about?" Sapnap asked, confused. 

"Oh, it's nothing, i was just saying how Dream would probably treat you waayy mor-" George was saying before he got interrupted. 

"I said shut up!" Dream said as he blushed a deeper shade of red and looked over at Sapnap. 

"Huh?" Was all Sapnap could say. 

—  
To be continued!  
Word count: 887


	2. cottagecore picnic confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream and sapnap go on a cute cottagecore picnic date <3

"I said shut up!" Dream said as he blushed a deeper shade of red and looked over at Sapnap.

"Huh?" Was all Sapnap could say.

~

It's been a few weeks since that walk in the park when Dream confirmed his feelings for Sapnap. He didn't know how to tell him and all honesty, didn't want to tell him in fear of ruining their friendship.

During those weeks, George had to leave back home to the UK and said bye to his friends, leaving Dream all alone with Sapnap for who knows how long. 

The moment George got off his plane in the UK, he automatically texted Dream asking if he told Sapnap how he felt and how they are how. "Did you do it? Did you do it?? Did you do it???" 

"No, i didn't do it yet. Stop asking if i did or else i never will. I'll do it soon is all i'm saying" Dream texted back, feeling nervous. "I'll text you later, bye" Dream turned his phone off before George could reply and sat down next to Sapnap on the couch. 

"Hey Dreamy" Sapnap said as he was playing on his phone, turning it off to face him. "Is George back home?" 

"Yeah he texted me saying he's home safe" I said, scratching the back of my neck. 

"That's good!" Sapnap exclaimed. "So! What do you want to do today?" He asked, excitedly. 

Dream blushed at his over excited personality he loved so much. "W-well, i was thinking we could go on a picnic in the park for lunch?" Dream suggested, "What do you think of that?" 

Sapnap thought for a minute and his face lit up, smiling. "Sure, that sounds like fun" He replied. 

"Great, let's get ready" Dream suggested, getting up and making his way to the kitchen with Sapnap close behind him. 

~  
They both made sandwiches and packed fruit, veggies, cheese, crackers and bread with butter. All of the perfect picnic foods to eat.   
~

Dream and Sapnap finally settled themselves down in the middle of a flower field near a house at a park. They set up a blanket and took out their lunch and started eating together. 

The two laughed and talked about anything they could think of; new ideas for minecraft videos, the upcoming MCC, Among us, their friends, cats, families, and dream team fans. All positive and happy conversations that felt like were never ending. 

Dream really enjoyed talking with Sapnap, he couldn't help but smile in glee at almost everything he does. He wants to kiss him so badly and tell him how much he likes him, but feels like he has to wait for the right time. 

Sapnap smiled brightly as he and Dream's conversation continued so smoothly with no awkward silence, he was high key happy George left early which meant he got to spend the rest of his stay with his one and only favourite Dream. 

He's never said anything but he really liked Dream, he just knew he didn't like him back so he swore to himself to never let those true feelings show or else he'll loose his best friend. Him and George already have the perfect bromance, so why did he think he could be better then him? Exactly, he couldn't. 

Sapnap ignored his feelings and continued smiling and talking with Dream as his best friend, god how much he wished it could change..

The two continued talking about more things and, for the first time, enjoyed the comfortable silence between them. 

Sapnap looked around him and took notice at all the pretty flowers growing in the ground. He gasped out and smiled widely, collecting a few and showing Dream. "Dream look! Look at how pretty they are~!" He said, tucking one behind his ear. He turned towards Dream with a flower in his hand, "Can i..?" He asked. 

Dream blushed and nodded, he watched Sapnap's face lit up and soon the feeling his of his fingers tuck a light purple flower behind his ear. When Sapnap pulled away, Dream let out a breathe he didn't realize he was holding. "Do i look pretty?" He asked, jokingly. 

Sapnap laughed and blushed lightly, "You always look pretty to me, Dream" He replied, eating another grape. "What about me?" He asked as well.

Dream giggled, looking into Sapnap's eyes before responding, "You look beautiful, beautiful in your own way" He saw Sapnap look away, blushing. His hands started fidgeting and continued to analyze at more flowers. 

Dream took a deep breath and shifted into a more comfortable sitting position, he pulled out a neatly folded note out of his pocket and looked back up.. it's now or never. "Sapnap...?" Dream said, gathering the attention of the younger in front of him. 

"Hmm? Yes Dream?" Sapnap replied, looking at Dream and giving him his full attention. Dream's breathe was caught in his throat for a moment, suddenly feeling nervous but push it all down before talking again. 

"This is for you~" Dream said, handing him the note, along with a pen. A deep shade of red formed onto his cheeks as anxiety tugged in his stomach. 

Sapnap looked confused but took the pen and letter from Dream anyway. When he opened it up, it read:

"Dear my Sappitus Nappitus,

Will you be my in real life Minecraft boyfriend? 

⬜️yes ⬜️no

~ Love, Dream  
(yes i'm actually being serious, this isn't a joke)"

Sapnap gasped when he read it, re-reading it again to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. Sapnap looked up at Dream with a wide smile, "...r-really~?!" He said with an excited, high pitched, soft voice. 

Dream watched Sapnap smile, all of the anxious feelings soon leaving his body and replaced with warmth and adoration. Still feeling like he couldn't talk, he just nodded quickly, smiling as well. 

Sapnap couldn't hold it in any longer and lounged forward into Dream's arms, connecting their lips. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pushed Dream down on his back behind him on the blanket.

Dream took that by surprise but quickly wrapped his arms around Sapnap's waist, returning the kiss immediately. His face started heated up when he really realized what was happening. 

Sapnap eventually pulled away from the kiss only to shove him face into the crook of Dream's neck. "Yes! yes yes yes, 1000% yes!" He said, throwing his legs up and down. 

Dream smiled at his reply and tighten his grip around him, nuzzling his face in Sapnap's neck as well and breathed in, the smell of passion fruit soap filling his nose. 

Sapnap giggled at the tickling sensation it gave him. He ran his finger through Dream's hair and kissed his cheek over and over again. 

Dream laughed and pulled out of his neck only to capture Sap's lips on his once again, this time licking his bottom lip, asking for permission to open his mouth, deepening their kiss.

Sapnap moaned lightly as he felt Dream's tongue explore his mouth and swirl around with his own, holding onto his cheeks as they continued. Dream smiled between their kiss and moaned as well, keeping his hands on Sapnap's hips.

Eventually the two had to pull away for air, breathing heavily. Sapnap got off of him, wiping up the drool off and breaking line of saliva that connected the two. He smiled cheekily and played with his fingers, blushing. 

Dream smiled at the cute mood change in Sapnap when he got all shy and fluffy inside. Dream scooted closer to him and caressed his cheek, brushing his thumb over his cheekbone. "Are you happy..?" Dream asked, giggling. 

Sapnap looked up into Dream's eyes, "Y-y-yes! Oh my god Dream, i'm the happiest i've been in a long time~!" Sapnap said quickly, "I was so surprised when you told me you liked me as well..!" He added on. 

Dream internally exploded when Sapnap finished his sentence, he pulled him close to his chest and hugged him tightly. "Awww~ really?! Apparently George thought it was so obvious and swore you knew about it" Dream said, letting go slightly. 

"I-i honestly has no idea, if it was that obvious, i guess i'm oblivious" Sapnap said, laughing slighting. "I thought i had to keep these feelings inside forever. I swear i thought you like George.. i guess that's no longer the case" He finished smiling brightly and looked at Dream. 

"George told me he's straight since the moment i met him, but you were always the one on my mind when we met almost 9 years ago" Dream said, looking into his eyes, "It won't ever be the case when you're with me~" Dream finished, leaning in to connect his lips with Sapnap again. 

Sapnap blushed deeply at Dream's words and kissed back. He suddenly remembered something and pulled away from their kiss before grabbing the letter and pen. Dream was confused at first but soon smiled and giggled softly when he saw Sapnap check the 'Yes' box in the note. He handed it to Dream and blushed again.

Dream gladly took it, "I guess that makes you my in real life Minecraft boyfriend~" He said, smiling. 

"It sure does~" Sapnap said, leaning in for yet, another kiss. "..finally" 

—  
Word Count: 1547


End file.
